Memory cells are commonly used to store data bits. A single memory cell may be referred to as a bit cell because the memory cell stores one bit of information. For example, a static random access memory (SRAM) memory cell stores one bit of information represented by a logic state of two cross-coupled inverters. As another example, an antifuse memory cell stores one bit of information represented by whether the antifuse is conducting or non-conducting. Memory arrays include multiple bit cells arranged in rows and columns. In some approaches, bit cells of the array are coupled to a plurality of word lines and a plurality of bit lines, with the word lines and bit lines being configured to control access to the bit cells of the array.